<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All in a day's work by Bl4ckHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162689">All in a day's work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter'>Bl4ckHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, One-Shot, Other, based on a game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot story. Guardians beating a bad guy, Quill giving a pep talk, paying tab for damages, all in a day's work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All in a day's work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on Guardians of the Galaxy video game. I just couldn't resist doing this. Timeline-wise, let's just say it's post-GotG2.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Gamora and Mantis were in the hall room of the Benatar as he filled them in on the plan of assault on Hala the Accuser, another Kree zealot like Ronan, who was about to launch an assault on Knowhere.</p><p>"All right, guys, bring it in. So, here's the plan." Quill said. "We're making a run on Hala's ship to take that superweapon offline. I've assigned each of you an important role. I will install the explosives, so when the trigger's pulled, the gun blows up right in Hala's face."</p><p>"This… will require everyone to work flawlessly. I do not believe I have seen that happen… ever." Mantis said nervously. "Are you sure this plan will work?"</p><p>"Yeah, we ain't exactly got a stellar track record, when it comes to plans goin' our way." Rocket noted.</p><p>"We're still here, aren't we? That means something's working." Gamora assured.</p><p>"I trust each and every one of you to do what you do best. Now, things will go wrong, they always do, but we'll figure it out as we go." Quill assured as he paced and gestured at every member of the Guardians. "We have everyone to do that right here."</p><p>"Uh-oh, here comes a patented Quill speech…" Rocket smirked.</p><p>"I mean, look at Rocket." Quill started as he pointed at Rocket, who groaned.</p><p>"Damnit. Should NOT have drawn attention to myself." Rocket grumbled.</p><p>"He's the #1 smartass in the galaxy." Quill said.</p><p>"And damn proud of it." Rocket said.</p><p>"You should be – your self-confidence crushing wit is legendary." Quill praised.</p><p>"Oo! Quill, over here! I volunteer to go next!" Drax said excitingly, looking forward to Quill complimenting him.</p><p>"Oh, I could never forget you, big guy." Quill said, smiling at Drax.</p><p>"Do not hold back. Tell me what I am. This should be enjoyable." Drax laughed.</p><p>"A perfect murdering machine who despite all odds has become more bloodthirsty than ever before." Quill said.</p><p>Drax, very surprisingly, started to blush and actually looked on verge of tears as his voice almost broke. "You… you are too kind, Quill. I am getting emotional."</p><p>Gamora slowly shifted away to the exit, hoping to avoid another awkward and lame complimenting from Quill, when he started and she groaned and he turned to her. "Aaaaand…"</p><p>"Don't." Gamora rolled her eyes.</p><p>"And Gamora."</p><p>"Peter…" Gamora groaned, clenching her fists, ready to punch Quill if he started another love speech.</p><p>"The most skilled warrior I've ever seen. And I've seen Schwarzenegger, Stallone and Chan kick ass six ways from Sunday." Quill said, mimicking kung fu moves and smiling at her.</p><p>Gamora just stared in surprise. It was one thing he did not try to woo her this time but she had no idea who the people Quill just mentioned were nor whether it was a compliment to flatter her or an insult. "Thank you… I think? I didn't understand a word you just said."</p><p>Quill chuckled and turned to Mantis. "And what about Mantis?"</p><p>"What about me? I don't know what's going on here." Mantis asked, confused.</p><p>"Our newest, and most peculiar friend." Quill said.</p><p>"We are friends? I have friends?" Mantis suddenly started to squeal and jump in excitement like a little girl. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Quill!"</p><p>"And last… but certainly not least… Groot." Quill said, turning to Groot.</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot said.</p><p>"I… am… Groot." Quill said proudly.</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot laughed.</p><p>"I am Groot." Rocket nodded.</p><p>"I am Groot." Gamora smiled.</p><p>"I… am Drax." Drax said uncomfortably, once again not understanding the sentiment as he stared at everyone as if they were insane.</p><p>"Sure we have our differences, but all share something in common." Quill said.</p><p>"Arrest records?" Rocket asked.</p><p>"Trust issues?" Gamora asked.</p><p>"I am Groot?" Groot asked.</p><p>"Dependency on oxygen-rich atmosphere to survive?" Drax asked.</p><p>"Not exactly… but we're all trying to be better and that's all that really counts and as long as we have each other, we can beat anything. Hala doesn't stand a chance." Quill said.</p><p>"That was a good speech." Gamora noted.</p><p>"Let's rock and roll, guys." Quill said as he put on his headphones and started to listen to his Zune and the Guardians geared up to attack Hala's ship.</p><hr/><p>In the outer space, Quill and Gamora were wearing protective breathing masks and flying with jet boots to Hala's ship, while Rocket, Groot and Drax had snuck aboard.</p><p>"I'm almost to the computer board." Rocket said as he and Groot snuck to one of the computers, with Rocket planting on a hacking device and Groot protecting him as Rocket panted out.</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot said.</p><p>"Hey, exercise is hard for me, OK?" Rocket snapped.</p><hr/><p>Quill yelped as he almost flew to some asteroids and barely dodged.</p><p>"Quill? What happened? Did you die again?" Drax asked.</p><p>"No, totally alive." Quill said.</p><p>Drax laughed. "Fly on, human!"</p><p>"Guys, how's it going in there?" Quill asked as he flew to the ship's cannons.</p><p>"I'm all hacked in. Plus, an added bonus, her computer's now transmitting some of your music to the entire ship. They're hearing that trash all over their intercoms! Haha!" Rocket laughed, while Quill planted an explosive to the coils, sabotaging them.</p><p>"Star-Lord, how is your mission proceeding?" Drax called out.</p><p>"It's going great." Quill assured before he looked into the window to the bridge and noticed the Kree pointing at him. "It's going less great, I'm about to have some company. We gotta get the Kree off the bridge."</p><hr/><p>Drax pressed an intercom button at the corridor. "Greetings to all pathetic Kree warriors on this ship. This is Drax the Destroyer. I am waiting for you in the main hallway. Please, come see me immediately."</p><hr/><p>"Well, looks like that got everyone's attention." Quill noted as he saw the Kree run off and shot the ones flying towards him in breathing masks and wearing jet packs as he planted another bomb on the cannon before he flew into the bridge. "Looks like the distraction worked a little too well. There are no more Kree on the bridge."</p><p>"Looks like someone volunteered to hit the button then." Rocket snickered.</p><hr/><p>Gamora had snuck into Hala's private room and stole the helmet.</p><p>"I managed to get Hala's helmet. Now what, Rocket?" Gamora asked.</p><p>"Launch it out of the airlock." Rocket laughed and the realization suddenly hit them all.</p><p>"Wait a minute – you never actually needed the helmet, did you?" Gamora demanded angrily.</p><p>"Nope! But now Hala's going to be looking for it and it's gonna be spinning through space! Hahaha!" Rocket burst into hysterics.</p><p>"Rocket…" Quill and Gamora growled in unison into the comms.</p><p>"What?" Rocket said innocently, snickering.</p><hr/><p>Quill flew into the vent and entered the bridge, looking around as he was about to activate the main weapon of the ship but he was tackled down by one of the Kree guards before Quill shot him. "How do you like that?"</p><p>"This ends now." Hala said as she entered, pulling out her spear.</p><p>"Bring it." Quill smirked as Groot snuck up behind Hala, disarming her of her spear and knocking her down</p><p>"I am Groot!" Groot said as he broke the tip of Hala's spear.</p><p>"Nice one, Groot." Quill said.</p><p>"I do not need a weapon to kill you." Hala said smugly as she kicked Groot, sending him sliding down the floor and turned to face Quill. "Do you not see? This is the end! Everything you have done is futile. Admit it – you have been defeated."</p><p>Hala lunged at Quill, who rolled away to avoid and then used his jet boots to give himself a boost as he kneed Hala in the face, sending her crashing to a table. Hala covered her face with her bracers as Quill fired from his blasters and then gave her an uppercut to her chin, knocking her down. Hala picked her greatsword and swung it as Quill dodged before she could cut his head off and used her weapon to block as Quill opened fire again.</p><p>Hala grabbed Quill by his throat and was about to snap his neck before Groot showed up and outstretched his hand, pulling him towards her but Hala elbowed Groot as he fell against the wall.</p><p>Suddenly, Gamora emerged from one of the doorways, growling at Hala, who stepped back in surprise. She turned to another doorway, only for Drax to jump out, roaring in rage and from another doorway rolled in Rocket, growling as he pulled out his ion cannon and Hala seethed. She was surrounded and had nowhere to escape.</p><p>Hala jumped over a table and down off the platform as Drax followed her, roaring and punched her in the midsection as she staggered back but retaliated with punching Drax in the chest as he stumbled back, only to get kicked twice by Gamora as Hala fell down on the floor. Sneering, Hala grabbed her sword and engaged Gamora, who pulled out her own sword to block but Hala proved to be too strong and with one swing sent Gamora flying across the room and Groot caught her before she would hit the ground.</p><p>Gamora recovered just in time to dodge as Hala attempted to cut her head off and attacked but Hala blocked her blade with ease and disarmed her of her sword. Quickly acting, Rocket grabbed Gamora's sword and planted small devices on the blade before throwing the sword it at Hala, who caught it but then noticed a blinking light on the blade as an explosion followed, sending her to the ground as the sword flew at Quill's direction, who dodged as Gamora caught the sword.</p><p>More Kree were about to rush in but Quill aimed his blaster at the console and fired, closing the door. Hala rushed at them as Drax jumped in and was about to stab Hala but she grabbed Drax by his wrist and pulled out her own knife as Drax blocked with his other knife, both aliens in a stand-off until Drax rolled back and threw Hala, sending her crashing to the machines above and then she fell down.</p><p>Quill dazed Hala as he fired before Drax jumped in, exchanging blows with Hala and seeing an opening, Groot plunged his hand to the floor as it emerged from the ground at Hala's feet, grabbing her by her ankle. Hala stopped, caught off-guard as Quill flew up and fired again as the machines fell down and Drax rolled away just in time as Hala screamed, the lighting crashing down on her before suddenly, the ship swerved and flew towards Knowhere.</p><p>"Uh, what's going on?" Quill asked.</p><p>"I think you broke the navigation system of the ship." Rocket said.</p><p>"Peter!" Gamora yelled, glaring at him.</p><p>"How was I supposed to know?!" Quill snapped as the ship plummeted to the ground. "Hang on!"</p><hr/><p>"So, the Kree Empire has taken custody of Hala and will make sure that her sentence fits the crime. Her son Bal-Dinn will make sure that she's not going to cause trouble again and he'll try to show the Kree a better way and prove to everyone that they can be better." Quill said as they drank in the bar, which had been abandoned and evacuated due to the Kree assault.</p><p>"Is it over?" The bartender asked as he peeked from behind the counter.</p><p>"Yes. You can stop cowering like a baby." Drax said.</p><p>"I know now is not the best time but… you still haven't paid your tab." The bartender said awkwardly as everyone stared in disbelief at the bartender.</p><p>"Are… you… kidding me?" Rocket demanded incredulously.</p><p>"Hey. A guy's gotta pay bills." The bartender shrugged.</p><p>Gamora snorted. "This is the most ridiculous think I've ever heard."</p><p>Quill chuckled and shrugged. "Oh. Uh… oh, you know what? I left my wallet in… my… other red leather jacket. So…" He chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>The bartender considered. "Eh. My bar wouldn't even be here, if it weren't for you – just consider your tab forgiven, OK?"</p><p>The bartender poured them all drinks as Mantis coughed upon tasting her. "What is this? It tastes terrible!"</p><p>"I am Groot?" Groot asked awkwardly.</p><p>"It's kind of an acquired taste. You get used to it eventually." Quill shrugged.</p><p>"I don't think I want to acquire a taste like this." Mantis said.</p><p>Quill sat down as Gamora sat next to him, while the Guardians celebrated.</p><p>"So, everything worked out at the end." Gamora said.</p><p>"Don't you know? Everything works out for me." Quill chuckled.</p><p>"Shut up. You know what I mean." Gamora said, pounding Quill in the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Peter."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You kept us together, after all. I had many, <em>many</em> doubts it would happen. So many doubts… daily doubts…" Gamora teased. "I honestly couldn't count them all but somehow you put us through."</p><p>"I mean, I didn't exactly do it on my own." Quill reminded, smiling at Gamora.</p><p>"I'll take some credit." Gamora said.</p><p>"Yeah, some. A bit. A tiny bit." Quill said as he turned to pour more drink. "A refill?"</p><p>"You seriously need to tell us when a toast is happening." Rocket said as he raised his cup.</p><p>"I drink this toxic to the honor of the galaxy. May it stay guarded!" Drax said.</p><p>"What about to friends?" Mantis said.</p><p>"I've got a better one – to vacation!" Rocket laughed.</p><p>"I am Groot." Groot said and Rocket shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, OK, family's a good one too." Rocket said.</p><p>"To the best family a guy could ask for." Quill toasted.</p><p>"Strangest looking one in the galaxy." Gamora said as they drank.</p><p>"<em>Guardians, this is the Nova Corps! We have a situation here! You have to help us!</em>" Dey called on the comms.</p><p>"Eh, the galaxy can wait." Rocket shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, we gotta have a real celebration for once." Gamora said tiredly and smiling.</p><p>"Sorry, can't hear you…" Quill faked noises before hanging up and smiling at everyone. "Now, where were we?"</p><p>"How about saving some money, when you crash a ship to my bar next time?" The bartender asked as everyone laughed.</p><p>"All in a day's work." Quill quipped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, what do you guys think?</p><p>Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.</p><p>With regards</p><p>Bl4ckHunter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>